


headspace

by starbombs (stevebvcky)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Daddy Kink, Headspace, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, a pretty mild anxiety attack, abdlgrumps, hurt/comfort type stuff near the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebvcky/pseuds/starbombs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes when dan gets scared or afraid, he goes into littlespace.</p><p> <br/>arin ends up helping out his favorite little guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	headspace

**Author's Note:**

> garbage i've been working on for over two months now. enjoy this absolute disaster!!

Now that the clock had reached 11:37 at night, Arin had (thankfully) returned back with two steaming cups of coffee for Dan and himself from the small 24-hour shop around the corner. Toeing off his shoes and balancing the drinks in one hand while he did so, Arin heads back to the grump space to find it empty. The room is lightly dimmed by a lamp nearby with the paused screen of _Ocarina of Time_ and the music lightly playing in the background. Arin's eyebrows momentarily crease in confusion as to why Dan isn't in there, curled up in a blanket with his legs pulled up on the couch just like he had been before Arin left.

But as soon as Arin begins to worry, he lets it blow over, assuming Dan was taking a piss or getting a snack. Arin sets down the steaming cups on the small table they have in there, figuring he could go for a snack himself while he waited.

Finding the kitchen empty and the bathroom dark and also just as empty, Arin begins to worry again. "Dan?" he calls throughout the area. When he doesn't hear anything in response, Arin goes straight for Dan's office; if he wasn't in there, then Arin would try and call him.

Turning the corner to Dan's office, Arin's met with a dim-lit setting as he sees Dan curled up in the blanket on his computer chair, faced away from Arin. Arin's heart picks up as he notices how his shoulders are slumped a little. When he walks toward him, Arin hears the older man sniffle and then Arin can really feel his heart break. He'd been crying while he was gone? What had happened in that short amount of time he'd been gone?

"Dan?" Arin asks, quieter this time. He slowly inches toward the man, not wanting to startle him. Arin takes a seat in the plastic chair across from the office chair Dan has occupied, getting an okay view of Dan's profile.

His cheeks are flushed, stained tear tracks appearing there; his eyes are red too. Arin's heart softens and then grows just the tiniest bit bigger when he notices that Dan's got his thumb jammed inside his mouth, softly sucking on the flesh there.

"Oh, baby boy," Arin breaks into character immediately, his voice going soft and gentle. He scoots over in front of Danny, where he gazes at him worriedly. "What's wrong baby?"

Dan shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut as a new tear passes through, a rough sob wracking through his chest. Arin stands up, wrapping his arms around the other. He rubs soothing circles into Danny's back, whispering sweet nothings to him in his ear. He waits patiently for Danny to tell how he feels.

A few minutes pass by between them when Arin hears a thick, wet pop from Danny's mouth. Danny sniffles again, wiping away a few stray tears. His voice cracks, sweet and innocent and so, so upset. Arin continues rubbing his back, in no rush for his answer. Just whenever Danny was comfortable telling him.

"I - I know you said you were only going out for coffee and it would only take you a few minutes, but r - right after you left, I panicked and you weren't here anymore and it made me feel - feel so... pathetic," he heaves, his chest hiccupping as he keeps his gaze averted to the floor. "I couldn't even be good while you went out for just a few minutes. I - I'm sorry, Daddy."

Arin's heart picks up its pace; a mixture of love and passion pooling inside him. Arin shakes his head and moves back so he's facing Danny. He squats down to Danny's eye level, cupping his face in his hands so they're both forced to make eye contact with each other. Arin shakes his head, sighing deeply. "Don't you dare apologize, baby."

He brings both of their mouths in for a kiss, Arin's hand wrapped around the back of Danny's neck. The kiss is desperate and passionate with the taste of Dan's tears lingering on his lips. Dan's hands find Arin's shirt and he twists his hands into the fabric, pulling him in as close as he can. Arin's hand is strong against him, creating a dominant hold on Danny as they kiss. Dan whimpers as Arin's fingers tighten just the slightest bit around his neck.

Arin falls into his dominant character almost instantly, knowing that sometimes this is what Dan needed to help him relax and fall back into his regular routine again. Dan had been afraid that he'd relapse with the stress and tension he had been carrying on his shoulders lately. Recording grump episodes with Arin and then Steam Train episodes with Ross, working in the studio with Brian on Ninja Sex Party stuff and with the both of them for new Starbomb ideas as well. Sometimes things would get to Dan's head and when that happened... well, he wasn't quite Dan Avidan anymore. He was just Danny.

When they break apart, Arin bumps his nose against Danny's and offers him a soft, gentle smile. Arin twines his fingers with Danny's longer, skinnier ones and pecks him softly on the lips. Arin's heart blossoms with love when he gets a small smile and rosy cheeks from his partner. "C'mon. I think we can go home now, baby boy."

* * *

 

At the Hanson-Berhow household, there was a spare bedroom that stayed locked to everyone with the exception of nights like this. It had a been a long, important conversation for Dan, Arin, and Suzy all those months ago. Luckily, it had ended with Suzy smiling at them both and giving them both forehead kisses, a promising look in her eye. "It's perfectly alright, Dan. You have no reason to worry."

She squeezed his hand tightly and from there on, all three of them decorated and made the room exactly to Danny's liking.

The color of the room was the lightest, palest blue with dinosaurs drawn by Arin around the walls. A slightly darker shade of blue were the curtains and there was a matching blue dresser, bookshelf and a small plastic table with two plastic chairs.

The dresser held his assortments of pajamas and clothes, while the bookshelf held some of his favorite nighttime books. _The Last Unicorn_ was set on top of the shelf since it was the most read out of them all. The table sat unoccupied from last time's events where his superhero coloring book laid open with a few miscellaneous crayons spread around the table.

Everything was accented perfectly, just the way he wanted and liked, and every time Danny walked in his room, he felt peaceful and happy and reminded that two of the most important people in his life did this for him because they loved him.

Tonight though, Suzy was out with Holly and Ross working on a cosplay with the two of them. So when Arin had unlocked the front door to their house, Danny kicked off his shoes and raced right for his room with his thumb in his mouth again, waiting patiently for the door to be unlocked.

Arin took his time before kicking off his shoes and locking the front door behind him. He stood on the tips of his toes to reach the key on top of Danny's door frame and unlocked the door to his room. Danny kept his gaze down, still shy and hesitant and not saying a single word. Arin tilted Danny's head up to look at him, kissing him sweetly. "Do you want Daddy to get your pacifier?" Arin had asked in a whisper, just low enough for Danny to hear.

A blush rose through Danny's cheeks again as he nodded shyly, his bouncy, curly hair framing his face. Arin presses a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth and walks away momentarily to retrieve Danny's favorite pacifier.

Dan looked up toward his room, now that the door was cracked and a shade of blue filtered through the light. He pushed open the door slowly and walked in, feeling completely at ease once he stepped inside.

Danny looked over his shoulder when he heard footsteps behind him, coming face-to-face with Arin's soft, dopey smile. Danny's heart was in his throat, beating fast, hearts clear in his eyes. How was he so blessed to have someone like Arin Hanson in his life?

His heart wanted to jump out of his throat once he took notice of the pastel green pacifier (that had two tiny stegosaurus' on the front) hooked around Arin's pinkie finger. The print of the dinosaurs were slowly beginning to fade from the amount of times it had been washed, but Danny still loved it nonetheless. Danny slowly walked over to his Daddy, his face a pleasant pink shade covered by some of his curls.

Arin's eyes are darker within milliseconds, glazed over just a tiny bit and Danny gulps the lump down in his throat. _Fuck_.

Arin tilts his baby boy's head up so he can see his face and he kisses him softly again. Arin's lips are warm and unbelievably sweet against his own. They kiss for a moment or two before Arin holds up the piece of plastic in his view. "Open up that pretty mouth for me, baby."

Danny does so immediately, waiting for the comforting piece to slide into his mouth for him to suck on. Arin hums approvingly, watching Dan's swollen, bright red lips. And just like that, the plastic nipple slides into his mouth and Danny can feel himself slip into his usual headspace.

Danny looks up at his Daddy, his pupils blown huge as he sucks on the nipple. It's comforting and soft and fits in his mouth so perfectly from how many times he's previously sucked on the thing.

"Let's get you changed, baby." Arin then says, having Danny stand next to him as he pulls open the drawer and look through the piles of pajamas that are there. Arin smiles as he pulls out two pairs to show Danny, letting him choose between them. "Dinosaur jammies or Transformers jammies?"

Danny points to the dinosaur jammies, which causes Arin to smile. "You'll match! Matching jammie-jams with your matching paci." he says in a happy, sing-song-like voice. Danny smiles and giggles, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet.

Arin gets Danny to lift his arms and tug off the grey t-shirt he had been wearing all day, along with unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them down along with his boxers. Once Danny is naked and a dark pink blush is casting over his body, Arin helps him put his arms into the button-up shirt. After buttoning, Arin goes for the bag of nighttime pull-ups near his dresser and pulls one from the package.

When he comes back to Danny, he looks him over, Arin's pupils blown just as wide as Dan's are. Arin's breathing becomes heavy as he stretches the pull-up open, helping Danny step into the stretchy material. Arin pulls it up to his hips and a little over, making sure it's situated on him comfortingly.

Arin helps him pull his bottoms on next, giving his hand a squeeze. They make eye contact for a second after, Danny glancing down to his feet and blushing madly. A smirk settles onto his face.

Taking out the pacifier just for a split second, Danny looks back up at Arin and asks if he can color, which Arin happily approves. Danny smiles bigger this time and fits the plastic piece back in his mouth as he sits in one of the chairs. He opens the book to find a picture to color in with his box of crayons.

Arin meets him at his level, watching him color for a moment. He keeps his hand spread over Danny's back, feeling the knobs of his spine hit his fingers. "Is it okay if I leave for just a few minutes, baby?"

Danny bites down hard on the plastic nipple in his mouth that works so perfectly at keeping him comforted, but now he feels panicked and lost and nervous and his brain instantly begins reeling with negative thoughts. _I did something wrong, I didn't listen, he's leaving and this is the punishment I get in return and I don't- I don't know what I did, I didn't listen to Daddy, I messed up, I made him upset and now he wants to leave me and-_

Danny doesn't notice that his grip on the crayon is tight and his breathing is shallow and uneven. He can't breathe, but he can't let go of the pacifier either, it keeps him safe and protected and grounded-

Danny's voice breaks in his throat and he can hear Arin start to say something. Dan yanks the pacifier from his mouth before Arin gets the chance to speak, tears in his eyes. His voice cracks as he starts to talk. "I'm sorry, I - I don't know what I did wrong, but please don't leave me Daddy, please, no, please don't."

Arin curses himself internally, his heart breaking immediately at the sight before him. He's leaning in to calm Danny and assure him. "No, no, baby boy. That's not what Daddy meant at all; Daddy should've worded that differently." Arin uncurls Danny's fingers and moves the crayon away, fitting their fingers together. Arin breathes with him, both of them breathing in deep and then letting them back out.

Once he's calm, (or at least a tiny bit calmer than he was seconds before) Arin starts explaining again. "I just meant I was going to the kitchen, baby. I was going to make us tea to help make us sleepy, was all. It's nearly one in the morning already." Arin keeps his voice soft and steady and gentle, his hand moving comfortingly over his back.

Dan's nods quickly, keeping his eyes focused on the table in front of him. His voice cracks again and he winces. "Just be quick?"

Arin nods, squeezing his hand. "Of course, baby boy."

Arin kisses his forehead and then rushes to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

Almost violently, Danny pushes the comforting piece of plastic past his lips and sucks hard on it, listening intently to the sounds of pans clashing and water starting to boil. He calms down fast, knowing Arin is only a few feet away from him. He eases himself back into coloring as his heart rate calms back down to a steady pace. He let's his mind go blank.

* * *

 

By the time they've finished their cups of tea, Danny's curled up in his favorite blanket and being held protectively against Arin's chest. Danny settles in easily, his body relaxed as he calmly sucks on the pacifier in his mouth. Arin hums in content from behind him, his arms wrapped around Danny's skinnier frame.

But Danny doesn't feel tired, even after the tea. He knows he's taking a risk when he thinks about doing something bad, but he decides to do it anyway, figuring the harm wouldn't be all too bad.

Going along with his plan, Danny slowly and roughly begins to rub back into Arin's crotch. Arin lets out a yelp in surprise and Danny giggles against him mischievously, slowly feeling him come to half-chub under him. "That isn't very nice, Dan." Arin grumbles, taking a tight hold on Danny's thin wrist.

They both look to each other, their eyes becoming swallowed by their black pupils and all of their blood rushing to their dicks. Dan ruts back against him harder, his breathing coming in short gasps of air through his nose. He's breathing partially through the corner of his mouth through the pacifier too, which makes Arin's dick harden just the tiniest bit more.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy," Danny moans, his voice thick with pleasure. He ruts even harder against Arin now. The pull-up prevents him from getting the attention he wants, but the pressure feels good while he teases Arin. "M - Maybe you should punish me then?"

Arin growls and Danny gasps as he's flipped over to straddle Arin, facing him now. Arin unwraps him from the blanket and watches as Dan's hair bounces around his face as he dry humps Arin's leg, his pacifier hanging limp from his lips. Danny looks up at him, his pupils blown wide as he breathes heavily. He could totally get off like this; just keep rutting against his Daddy until he came right inside of his pull-up. But he knows that isn't the plan, it never is. Arin always makes sure to take care of his baby boy.

As much as Arin himself would love to watch Dan like this, he stops him and eases him back down. As horny as he is, it's nearly three in the morning and they're both going to have to sleep eventually. Arin places his hands over Dan's hips to stop his movements, and he pulls him down for a kiss. Dan's breathing is heavy as he continues to bite and suck on the pacifier in his mouth. His skin feels warm under Arin's fingertips. "Listen, listen, baby. I'm going to take care of you, okay? Just relax and let me do the work for you."

Arin eases off Danny's pajama bottoms and he pulls off the dry pull-up, both of them letting out a moan as Dan's fully erect cock falls against Arin's stomach. Dan sucks on the pacifier even harder, his face falling into the crook of Arin's neck as Arin begins stroking him nice and easy with loose fingers.

Arin strokes and dips the nail of his thumb into the slit of Dan's cock, spreading around the gathered precome at the tip. Within minutes, Dan spits out his pacifier and leans back up when Arin starts to play with his balls. He gasps softly. "Please, please, Daddy. I want you in me, p - please.."

So Arin strokes him once, twice more, putting him right on the edge before releasing him completely, his dick falling hard against his belly again. Dan's eyes are shut and he's creating the perfect o-face as he tries to collect himself from his near orgasm that was undoubtedly ripped away from him.

Arin smiles, kissing Danny's lips and biting down on his bottom lip. He sucks softly on the skin as he pushes his hips up and pulls down the sweat pants he had changed into. Danny keeps his hands planted on both sides of his neck as Arin kisses his lips, his neck. Arin bites down at several places on his neck, sure to create a few noticeable hickeys. Arin's dick touches Dan's and they both moan again, the pressure delightful between them. Dan cries out into his ear as he continues to bite away at Dan's neck.

"I wanna come, Daddy. I promise I'll be a big boy. I'll listen and only come when you tell me to, I promise. _Please_ , Daddy. Pretty please."

Arin groans, using one hand to take hold of both their dicks and stroke them together as best as he could. His hands shake as he strokes with one and uses his other to pull the drawer right next to them open. His hand blindly rummages through the drawer as he grabs the bottle of lube.

Arin slams the drawer shut after getting what he needs, making Dan jump slightly. Arin stops stroking their lengths, feeling Dan tighten and rock into him. Dan feels like he's being tortured, but he moans again, the built up tension and pressure inside his belly feeling insanely good. His mind feels completely blank. He probably couldn't tell you his name if you asked him at the very moment.

Arin lubes up his fingers and lifts Danny up swiftly, letting his fingers slide easily inside the boy. He feels stretched and open already, making Arin kiss him roughly. "Fuck, Danny, you have no idea what you do to me, baby."

Dan slams down onto his fingers, a moan ripping through the both of them. Danny throws his head back, moaning louder. He pushes his fingernails into the top of the couch, white-knuckling the furniture. Dan fucks himself on the slick fingers until he can feel himself start to come back to that familiar edge.

By the time Arin's fucking him nice and fast with three fingers inside his ass, Dan shakes his head. "Daddy," he moans softly, sweat starting to bead at the top of Dan's forehead. Arin kisses him, quieting him, running his hands up and down his baby boy's sides to settle him back down.

Dan's cock is at full mast by this point, curved slightly and completely leaking precome against Arin's belly. Dan ruts against his warm skin as Arin slicks up, his breathing heavy and his eyes lidded.

Danny's practically shaking as Arin lines himself up with where Dan's entrance is, letting Dan lower himself down onto his dick. Arin hisses as Dan sits on his cock, his blunt nails digging into the skin at Dan's sides. Dan whimpers, biting his lip and hanging his head low as he adjusts himself.

Dan starts a steady, slow rhythm, rising all th e way to where the head of Arin's cock is and then slamming all the way back down to his balls. Arin lets him control the pace until Dan leans over him and starts whimpering in his ear.  "Daddy, fuck me please, _fuck me,_ make me come hard, make me..."

Arin hears Dan grab something and when he comes up to look him in the eye, Dan's face is a deep red, his hair rustled with his eyes as innocent looking as he can manage. But the most noticeable out of everything is that he's got his stegosaurus pacifier in his mouth again. Arin groans deeply, thrusting up inside the skinner boy. Danny moans around the plastic. "Daddy, come on,"

Arin lets go at this point, knowing how close Dan already was to the edge. He wraps his arms around him, pulling Dan down over him and pounding up ruthlessly inside his slick hole. Arin aims straight for his prostate and he doesn't stop, just keeps pounding and thrusting inside until they both are at the near end of their climaxes.

Arin can feel his balls tighten within a few seconds, but he forces himself to breathe deeply and let his baby come first. He knows Danny's right there too, he's just got to push him over. He can hear Danny nearly sobbing in ecstasy over him.

"Come for me Danny, come on baby. Just let it go." Arin watches his face as he fucks himself once, twice, and then he sits right back down on Arin's dick and he's coming without anyone touching him, white ropes of come landing on Arin's belly.

And just like that, Arin's thrusting as hard as he can up inside of Dan, blowing his load right after him. Dan collapses on top of him and Arin starts going soft inside of Danny.

They both lay there for a second to regain their breathing and have their heartbeats return back fo their original pace. Arin slides himself out of Danny slowly, watching as Dan winces when he pulls out all the way. Arin sighs heavily, rubbing his back softly. He's got to get up to clean themselves both up.

Arin eventually does get Dan to sit up, his sweaty hair matted against his skin. He sucks on his pacifier calmly, his eyes nearly closed. He slips back into little space and is very, _very_ close to falling asleep.

Rubbing Dan down with a warm washcloth, Arin wipes down his face and kisses the corners of his mouth softly as Dan smiles around the paci. Washing himself down after, Arin tosses the cloth to the side and gets Dan to pull on a new pull-up.

Arin makes Dan take a sip of water from his water bottle before settling down against the couch to sleep. Arin gives Dan a questioning look when he sees his baby look at him shyly. "What's wrong, Danny?"

Danny blushes, plucking the paci from his mouth to answer quietly. "I want Mr. Steggie, please Daddy."

Arin gives Danny a tired smile before standing back up to get Dan's favorite dinosaur plushie from his room. When he comes back with the stuffed animal, Dan's eyes widen happily and he reaches out, his hands making a grabby motion as he sucks harder on his pacifier.

Arin settles back into the couch and hands the dinosaur to Danny who instantly squishes it in his grasp. Dan crawls onto Arin and snuggles into his soft, but also broad chest as Arin pulls a blanket over the two of them.

Arin plants a soft kiss onto Dan's temple and he feels content, happy, blissful. He knows Dan feels the same way. "I love you baby boy."

Dan smiles at the words, his eyelids falling shut as he peacefully falls asleep against Arin, his plush dinosaur safe in his grasp. Arin follows right behind him with his arms wrapped protectively around Dan and Mr. Steggie.

**Author's Note:**

> please like, comment and subscribe


End file.
